


Blüdhaven’s Finest

by WriterOfFates



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFates/pseuds/WriterOfFates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officers Rohrbach and Grayson have gotten themselves into trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blüdhaven’s Finest

_No. This is all wrong. How could this have gone so wrong?_ Officer Grayson watched his partner writhe in agony, and bit back the pain as the armed thug crushed down on his skull with a steel toed boot.

“What’s this? Blüdhaven cops are interfering with our gig? Don’t we pay you bastards off?” The boot ground harder. Dick tugged at the rope binding his wrists but hissed as the thug prodded shoulder with the muzzle of his gun, bright lights going off behind his eyes as the pain explodes.

“We’ll just have to prove to them how wrong it is to try and fuck with us.” Dick heard a gasp and knew that a thug was dragging Officer Rohrbach to her feet by her hair as well and gritted his own teeth against any exclamation. The thugs herded them through the building, and Dick was thrown forward into a small dark room.

He grunted in pain as he felt a body land on top of him. “You ok, Amy?”

“I… I don’t know… Let me take inventory…” She shifted and gasped, “Ribs broken. At least three…” She rolled off of him, groaning. “Sorry to get you into this, Rookie.”

“Not your fault…” Dick winced as he slowly sits up, trying to assess his own damage.

“How are you? Anything broken?”

Dick bit his lip as his attempts to free himself caused searing pain to explode from the wound in his shoulder and flood his senses. “No.”

“No? They got you somehow. Tell me.”

Dick sighed, “Yes sir. Left shoulder, dislocated.”

“Damnit, Rookie. You tell me that!”

“Yes sir.” Dick twisted his wrists, cursing whoever taught Blüdhaven thugs to tie knots and steeled himself. He managed to stifle most of his groan as he contorted himself, rolling onto his back and lifting his legs up and over his head, straining to reach his belt buckle. He had a knife tucked in there, not as nice as the ones that were hidden in his boots, but he’d been stripped of those as well as most of his other things.

His shoulder throbbed and he ignored it, using his bound arms as leverage to bring his belt just close enough to—there—his teeth scraped against the metal of the buckle. “Grayson? What was that?”

He lifted his head up, “Dunno, maybe there’s rats.”

“That’s not even funny. Disease ridden vermin…” she continued to mutter as Dick returned to his contortions.

Finally, he worked the small blade free of its hiding place and dropped it to the floor, squirming to grasp it in his hands and then saw away at the rope. The rope fell away and he flexed his hands and arms, wincing again as that set of pain in his shoulder. Moving carefully across the floor, Dick muttered, “Shhh, face your back towards the direction of my voice.”

“What—”

“Just do it.”

“Don’t get used to ordering me around, rookie.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” The sound of her shifting around reached him and he moved forward, carefully searching for her hands.

“Watch what you’re touching, Grayson,” Amy hissed.

“Sorry, sorry.” He found her wrists and began sawing at her bindings.

“Do I even want to know where you hid that, rookie?”

He remained silent, moving back as she flexed her wrists. They cared for their wounds as best as they could in the dark with no supplies and then settled in to wait. Dick’s internal clock counted the seconds, minutes, hours. One… two… three hours passed before they heard a key in the lock of the door. He silently got to his feet, padding towards the door. He squeezed his eyes closed a split-second before the door was flung open and he heard Amy cry out as the light hit her eyes. Moving on instinct and sound, Dick fluidly moved forward, striking out. He hit the man’s chest rapidly then struck against his throat. The man made a choking noise and Dick heard him thud to the ground. He risked opening his eyes, slowly letting them grow accustomed, and swore softly as he saw more guards before him.

He leapt back as they poured into the room, quickly taking down another three. He spared a glance at Amy to see her grab a man by the arm and flip him then slamming his head back into the ground before turning her attention to her next opponent and Dick smirked a little, returning his attention to the man coming at him with a rather large knife.

Seven thugs later, Dick was feeling the strain. And the wound in his shoulder? Throbbing. He caught a fist but another slipped past his guard, and his vision exploded in color then went dark for a moment. But a moment was enough. He felt the blow to his abdomen and he groaned, falling to his knees.

Amy turned as he fell, “GRAYSO—urg,” turning directly into the butt of a gun and crumpling.

 _No… We can’t die here like this…_ He blinked up at the man standing above him the gun presses to his head, his tunnel vision concealing all else besides the thick sunglasses on the man’s face. _I can’t even look him in the eyes as I die…_

“Gahhh! What the—FUCK!”

“What’s he doing in Blüdhaven?!”

“Shit! Get out of here!”

“Out of my way!”

Dick’s brain registered that the muzzle of the gun was no longer pressed again his forehead, and that the hands holding him up were gone as he fell sideways. He heard screams and shouts, wincing as someone tripped over him.

He felt hands on him once again and, weakly, he tried to pull away. “It’s ok… it’s ok it’s me…” He stiffened at that small voice and then relaxed into the grip.

The shouts lessened and, finally, one last thud sent the room into silence. “Robin, how is he?”

“Bleeding badly. Gunshot wound. Even besides that, he’s been beaten around pretty bad.” Dick heard heavy footsteps moving away from him and whimpered. One of the small hands smoothed across his brow, “He’s just checking your partner.” Dick struggled to nod. That small gloved head felt so comforting and he let himself go limp. “We were so scared… B knew you were on patrol tonight, so we had the Blüdhaven scanner on… then when we heard your name… that you were… I was so scared…” Arms wrapped around Dick. “God, was I scared.”

The heavy boots moved back towards him and Dick struggled to open his eyes, his vision still black around the edges. The large black figure crouched before him reached out, large hand surprisingly gentle as it brushed his hair back. Dick closed his eyes again, savoring the feeling of those he loves the most holding him, and slipped into unconsciousness. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Batman Christmas Exchange, from two years ago, so it's a little rusty.


End file.
